Way Its Supposed To Be
by EdgeofDarkness
Summary: Danny flies to Tucker's house late one night because...well, becasue he doesn't know why. But that's okay, because Tucker doesn't either.Slightly AU, i guess....TF/DP, but only slight. rated T for safety only. ONESHOT


THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I READ FANFICTION AND WATCH THE SHOW AND DRINK CAFFENE, SO BEWARE

**THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I READ FANFICTION AND WATCH THE SHOW AND DRINK CAFFENE, SO BEWARE!!**

**Danny/Tucker**

**One-shot**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS………..DUH!**

Danny Phantom, the ghost boy of Amity Park, floated silently outside of his best friend's window in the dead of night.

Danny's breath fogged the window a little, but he didn't want to move away.

The feeling returned when the form on the bed shifted. The feeling that Danny was trying to hard to not…well, _feel_.

He was used to this feeling, sure he was. After Valarie and Paullina, how could he _not_ be used to this feeling?

His stomach filling with butterflies from a smile…his mind going fuzzy at the slightest touch…his heart skipping beats when his name was said by those lips…

But now it was even worse. Never before had he felt these things with such intensity…

"Danny?" And suddenly Danny was facing an open window, and his friend.

"Danny, what are you doing here? It's like…two in the morning. Well, come in." And he did. He floated through the open window, and gently shut it behind him. Then he changed from ghost to boy again.

"Tucker I…" He said softly, but Tucker was looking at him in a strange way.

"Danny, why are you here?" He asked, sitting down on his bed. He motioned for Danny to sit next to him. Danny obeyed.

"I just…I don't know!" Danny said softly, his head in his hands.

Tucker looked at his best friend for a moment. Danny was pale, even as a human. His raven black hair was messier than usual, and he looked more worn out to Tucker.

Tucker wanted to say something…but he couldn't think of what to say.

Finally, he just asked, "Are you okay man?" And put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

The contact sent a spark through both boys, just as it did every time they touched.

"No." Danny said shortly.

Tucker scooted a little closer and put his arm around Danny's shoulders.

"Were your parents fighting again?" Tucker asked softly. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, so I just left." He said, taking a deep, quivering breath.

Tucker pulled him a little closer, even though they were as close as they could get without one ending up on the other's lap.

Danny put his arms around Tucker. Tucker did the same to Danny.

This was as close as they had ever gotten. And they both liked it.

Danny put his head on Tucker's chest.

Tucker started t stroke Danny's hair softly.

After a while of doing just that, Tucker felt sleepy.

"Danny?" Tucker asked softly. For an answer, Danny let out a soft snore.

Tucker chuckled and then he laid them both down, still holding each other.

Danny's eyes fluttered open in the dim light of pre-dawn. He panicked at first, but not because he didn't know where he was, because he _did_. He hoped Tucker didn't hate him…

He tried t move, but that was when he realized he was being held in place by two dark, strong arms.

Strange, Tucker never seemed all that strong to him before…

Tucker nuzzled Danny's neck from behind him, and Danny found himself almost unwilling to move away from the slight contact.

"Tuck?" Danny asked softly.

"Mm." Was his only answer. Danny turned in Tucker's arms.

"Tucker, wake up…" Danny said softly. But he stopped. Tucker was already awake.

"I'm up. I've been up for a while now." Tucker said.

Danny frowned, puzzled. "Why didn't you wake me?" He asked softly.

'_Because I love how it feels to hold you. Because I like to watch you sleep. Because I was way too busy thinking about you sleeping in my bed WITH me to do anything else.'_ Those things and more he wanted to say, but he only shrugged.

Danny and Tucker just looked at each other for a moment.

Danny tried not to notice how warm Tucker's arms felt around his waist…how _right_ they felt there.

Tucker tried not to notice the soft hair that led from Danny's chest to the top of his pants.

Danny tried not to notice that they were both half naked.

Tucker tried not to notice it when Danny licked his lips.

They failed because they noticed all these things.

Suddenly a buzzing sound broke into their world.

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It was Sam.

He opened it.

"Hey Sam." Danny said softly.

"_Danny! Where are you? I've been looking all over for you! So have your parents!"_ Sam said. Tucker could clearly hear her.

"I'm at Tucker's." Danny said. He sat up. Tucker sat up too. Now his arms hung at his sides. He wanted to wrap them around Danny again…

"_Well, come back home! Everyone's worried about you!" _Sam said.

Danny sighed.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there soon. Bye." He said, snapping his phone shut, cutting off Sam's last sentences.

"Tucker…I'm sorry. I never should have come here." Danny said. He wouldn't look up to meet Tucker's eyes.

"Danny…its okay. I…I liked having you here." Tucker said softly.

Danny turned around to him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." Tucker said. And then he leaned forward. Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

Danny put his arms around Tucker, and Tucker put his arms around Danny.

'_This is how it should be.' _They both thought.

They had to break away for air.

"Tucker! Come get some breakfast baby!" Tucker's mother called.

"Okay Mom! Be down soon!" Tucker called.

"Yeah, I should go back home." Danny said, standing up and putting his shirt on.

Tucker smiled as his friend changed into Danny Phantom again.

"Same time tonight?" He asked softly, in a joking manner.

"Yeah. Should I knock or just come in?" Danny asked, floating a little off the floor.

"Just come in. I'll be waiting." Tucker said. Danny nodded, and then he was gone, flying through the early morning skies of Amity Park, happier then he'd been in a long, long time.

Tucker watched the ghost-boy fly though the air for a few seconds. He smiled.

This was how it was supposed to be. Right?

**A/N**

**Okay, there you go, my first Danny Phantom one-shot. Well, how sucky was it?? Hope you don't hate me for the pairing.**


End file.
